Pyrokinetic Creature Creation
The power to create beings of fire or shape it into certain shapes.. Sub-power of Fire Attacks and Pyrokinetic Constructs. Variation of Elemental Entity Creation and Ergokinetic Creature Creation. Also Called * Fire Creature Conjure * Fire Entity Creation * Formulated Fire Blasts Capabilities User is able to create beings of fire or shape existing flames into wanted shapes and purposes. They can grant the beings varying levels of independence (controlled, automatons/programmed, semi-independent) and existence (momentary to permanent) and delete the creature once they are done with them. Applications * Create beings with Fire Mimicry. Variations * Dark Pyrokinetic Creature Creation Associations * Elemental Entity Creation * Ergokinetic Creature Creation * Fire Attacks * Fire Manipulation * Pyrokinetic Constructs Limitations *May have limit for how independent the created beings can be. *May have a limit for how long the created beings exist. *May be unable to create fire, being limited to shaping from already existing sources. *Created beings' structural strength may be limited by the users will. *Usually vulnerable to water or ice-based attacks. *Fire Negation and Fire Absorption. Known Users Gallery Homura_no_Orochi.png|Shiki (Black Cat) creating the Scorching Serpent, a flaming draconic snake that costs quite a bit of ki, but can incinerates anything. garudamon-2-o.gif|Garudamon (Digimon) using his Wing Blade attack to launch a powerful blast of fire as a bird. Invoker Dota 2.jpeg|Invoker (Dota 2) can mix fire and ice magic to create fire spirits to aid him in battle. Rising_Phoenix_-_FF6Advance.png|Sabin (Final Fantasy VI) can create flame clones of himself when performing his Rising Phoenix blitz attack. Fiendfyre.png|Vincent Crabbe (Harry Potter) using Fiendfyre, cursed flames that come to life in the form of magical creatures, though his lack of mastery caused them to turn on him. Pyro_Snake.gif|Pyrrhon (Kid Icarus: Uprising) unleashing his Pyro Snake. B-orchid.jpg|Black Orchid (Killer Instinct) summons her Fire Cat. Flame Dragon.PNG|Alan's (Marchen Awakens Romance) Nature ÄRM, Flame Dragon let's him create flames in the form of a dragon. Guardian Phoenix.jpg|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) activates his Guardian ÄRM, Phoenix to summon a fiery bird. Fire_Release_Fire_Dragon_Flame_Bullet.png|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) using Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet to create a flaming dragon that attacks in three directions. Sasuke's Fire Release - Great Dragon Fire Technique.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using the Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique to fire off dragon head fireballs. Fire_Soul_Bird.jpg|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) using Fire Soul to create a flaming bird. Dragon of the Darkness Flame.gif|Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho) using the flames of the underworld to create the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Charlotte Linlin, the Storm (One Piece).gif|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) used a piece of her own soul to create Prometheus, a living miniaturized flaming sun. Usopp Sogeking Hissatsu Fire Bird Star.gif|Usopp (One Piece) uses Special Attack: Fire Bird Star to create a massive phoenix. Flame Bird.gif|Pyro (X-Men: the Animated Series) generates a massive fire bird to pursue Storm and Rogue. Ninja-Gaiden-3-Screenshots-Show-Off-Stabbing-Slicing-Blood-and-a-Dragon-2.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) used the Art of True Inferno to create a blazing dragon. Suzaku Himejima (Slash Dog).png|Suzaku Himejima (Slash Dog) creating a bird of spiritual fire that can incinerate monsters to ashes. Splodyhead creats fire monster.png|Experiment 619 "Splodyhead" (Lilo & Stitch), creats fire monster. Crystalia Amaquelin (Earth-616).jpg|Crystal (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Generation Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Life Creation